Rescatando a Edward
by RochieCullen
Summary: Bella considera a Edward su amor platónico, hermano de su mejor amiga, su primer y único amor, él sólo la ve como la amiga de su hermana, no existe como mujer.


OS…Rescatando a Edward

Bella considera a Edward su amor platónico, hermano de su mejor amiga, su primer y único amor, él sólo la ve como la amiga de su hermana, no existe como mujer.

Bella POV

Era imposible seguir indiferente a ese muchacho tan sexy, sus ojos verdes, su pelo broncíneo, su cuerpo, esbelto pero con músculos en los lugares precisos y bien definidos, me quitaban el sueño.

Lo conocía desde que éramos pequeños, su casa quedaba frente a la mía, en un barrio clase media alta, su hermana Alice tenía mi misma edad, me pasaba todas las tardes tumbada en la alfombra de su dormitorio, simulando leer infinidad de revistas de moda, arduo intento de mi amiga para que me vista de acuerdo a la tendencia moderna, aclarándole siempre que era un caso perdido.

Al ir creciendo mi deslumbramiento por Edward, pasó a ser amor, el primero y dulce amor. Tratando de no demostrar mis sentimientos, me comportaba de lo más arisca en su presencia, pero dentro de ese trato no incluía a Emmet, el se supo ganar mi humor con sus bromas constantes hacia el dueño de mis suspiros.

La diferencia de edad era otro problema cuando éramos pequeños, ya que me llevaba cinco años de diferencia y al yo tener once y ser una flacucha insignificante, él se encontraba rodeado de pequeñas beldades que se peleaban por su atención, otro sufrimiento, que me acompañaba, gracias a Dios a mis diecisiete, mis curvas se desarrollaron bastante según compañeros del instituto que no dejaban de insistir en salir con ellos, cosa imposible si tu corazón y cabeza sólo gira en torno a una persona.

Nuestras costumbres seguían en las mismas, Alice y yo éramos inseparables, si teníamos que salir nos acompañaba Edward o Emmet.

Justo hoy era una de nuestras famosas salidas, Alice no paro hasta conseguir el permiso de sus padres por supuesto con la debida compañía de rigor, para protegernos….., no sabía quien estaba de guardia, nos toco salir con Edward, para colmo justo no estaba de humor , había escuchado al susodicho hablar melosamente con una tal Jessica, los celos y rabia me carcomían y para rematar Alice me hizo sentar al lado de él en su volvo, sus intentos de hablar conmigo , sólo eran respondidos con gruñidos de mi parte, estaba segura que Alice después me mataría, por desperdiciar la oportunidad de conquistar a su hermanito, al llegar al cine a donde nos dirigíamos para ver Luna Nueva, mi amiga me jalo del brazo rumbo al baño mientras él iba a comprar las entradas.

_ Bella , si no cambias tu actitud te voy a partir la cabeza_ gruño_ me costó un montón convencerlo _ volvió a sacudirme_ ¿comprendiste?

_ Ya te oí, Alice_ dije, tratando de componer mi cara_ tienes razón, no debo actuar así, dame otra oportunidad, me sentaré a su lado, y seré la mas dulce desde ahora- saque la lengua , y una sonrisa cambio mi aspecto.

Al volver Edward nos esperaba con palomitas de maíz.

_ ¿Dónde estuvieron?_ nos recibió con el ceño fruncido _ compre esto, toma Bella, una coca cola para ti, se que te gusta.

Mi corazón brinco a mil por hora, sabía lo que me gustaba…me llene de ilusión, para después recriminarme, por supuesto que sabía, años de estar prácticamente viviendo en su casa, por fuerza tenía que saber algunas cosas que me gustaban.

_ Gracias Edward_ me salió la sonrisa desde el corazón y los ojos de él se abrieron sorprendidos_ no debías haberte molestado _ me levante en puntas de pie y alcance a darle un beso en la barbilla.

_ Oh, Eddyyyy….._ Una voz chillona me hizo separarme de él, del otro lado del salón de espera, nos saludo una rubia de piernas largas y cabellera en ondas.

_ ¡Por Dios!..._ escuche que gruño, muy bajo_ me tienen que salvar chicas, es como una garrapata_ ni bien dejo de decir , vimos como la joven iba dando empellones, entre la gente para acercarse, estando como a dos metros de distancia, tome una decisión, di vuelta y tome a Edward del cuello, de un tirón baje su cabeza, al estar desprevenido, no opuso resistencia, pero me miró asombrado, eso fue lo último que vi antes de cerrar los míos y besar su boca, para aclaración, más tarde a mi querida amiga, Alice, fue una reacción de supervivencia y protección. En ese momento no lo pensé y más sorprendida quede yo cuando el abrió su boca sobre los míos y me devolvió con fogosidad, no sabía, si era por puro reflejo o como para aclarar a esa rubia peliteñida me abrazo más fuerte a su cuerpo, lo sentí totalmente, cada musculo suyo unido al mío.

Escuchamos la exclamación de la mujer y las protestas de las personas al dar de seguro vuelta ella para marcharse.

Cómo final del beso, me dio un pequeño mordisco en mi labio inferior con un leve roce de su lengua.

_ Gracias, Bella_ dijo mirando sobre mi cabeza_ la garrapata acaba de largarse_ gire mi cabeza y vi como se alejaba mucho más rápido de cómo llegó. Me solté de su abrazo con la exclamación de Alice

_ Woouu_ dijo mi amiga_ Bella si no fuese porque escuche el auxilio que pidió mi hermanito te acusaría de acosadora_ soltó bromeando.

Edward le sonrió, pero se dio vuelta a mirarme con nuevos ojos.

Por mi parte, no sabia que decir, mi corazón lo tenía en la garganta. Mi primer beso se lo robe a Edward.

Entramos al cine y no necesite hacer maniobras para sentarme al lado de Edward, él se ubico a mi lado. La película, trascurrió normal. La disfrute, y más a su lado, el recuentro de los protagonistas y el final me dejo alucinada, estaba en trance cuando salimos, no parábamos de comentarlo con Alice, en cambio él se mantenía callado.

Al llegar a casa nos despedimos como si nada, pero para mi fue una noche inolvidable.

Durante la semana, la habitación de Alice seguía siendo nuestro refugio, no lo pude ver mucho , se pasaba en la Universidad preparando, sus trabajos, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en su boca, lo seguía sintiendo , su sabor…..me mantenía despierta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro de dos días sería mi cumpleaños, por fin cumpliría dieciocho, estaba emocionada, no festejaría a lo grande, pero con Alice y Rosalie la novia de Emmet , decidimos hacer una pijamada de tres, alquilamos películas, compramos helados, encargamos pizza, una verdadera fiesta de amigas. Estábamos listas para la ocasión.

Edward y Emmet, no estarían, ellos habían viajado a la casa de un amigo llamado Jasper, se quedarían en su casa y llegarían al día siguiente de la pijamada, la casa era para nosotros, sus padres, saldrían a una cena y posiblemente estarían de vuelta a la madrugada.

Llego el día, vestidas con pijamas cómodos, para nosotras, pantaloncitos cortos, y blusa de tirantes con encaje. Estábamos vestidos al estilo de Victoria Secret, reíamos por las ocurrencias.

_ ¿Qué diría, Emmet si te viera así Rosalie?- Alice con picardía bromeaba a su cuñada _ creo no amanecerías con nosotras, verdad?_ el rubor de Rosalie la delataba, y el almohadazo que recibió Alice lo confirmo

_ Oh, Alice, eres , perversa_ reía _ Si Emmet estuviera aquí, no creo que sobrase más comida.

_ voy a buscar más hielo _ me levante y estire mis pantaloncitos color azul, acomode la blusita con delgados tirantes que se estiraban sobre mis seños_ aprovecharé que todavía no llegan tus papás

_Apúrate , Bella_ y siguió hablando con Rosalie- reía camino a la cocina, Alice era terrible.

Estaba dentro de la heladera, no podía sacar el hielo, prácticamente me estaba colgando de él para despegarlo, cuando una mano cubierta de finos bellos cobrizos, me sujeto y apartó mi mano.

_ Deja lo hago yo_ su voz , me sorprendió, gire tan rápido que mis piernas se enredaron en ellas mismas, mi famosa torpeza, y si no fuese por su rápida reacción estaría desparramada en el suelo, me envolvió fuertemente y atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo, el aire escapó de mi pecho, y mis ojos se perdieron en ese mar verde que eran los suyos.

_ No cambiarás, Bella, siempre con la misma gracia- hice una mueca al oír eso, no me gustaba que recordase algunas metidas de pata, de mi vida. _ Mmmmmm_ dijo oliendo mi pelo_ Me olvide decirte. Felicidades, Bella. _ su boca se acercó peligrosamente a la mía _ ya eres mayor de edad, por lo que no me podrán recriminar mi regalo._ su boca se abrió sobre la mía, su lengua pidió permiso para deslizarse dentro y danzar con su gemela, su mano bajo por mi espalda y me tomó de las nalga para alzarme y poder el acomodar mis piernas a sus caderas, la delgada tela de mi pijama permitió que sintiera como su erección crecía a medida que nuestros besos se hacían más profundos y sus manos más atrevidas. Camino hacia la mesada de la cocina y me sentó encima, al hacerlo se retiró un poco y su mano se poso en mi pecho, con su pulgar e índice pellizco mis pezones enviándome una corriente de placer a mi centro. No sabía que se pudiese sentir esto, pero era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Su mano tomo mi cara, y nuestras miradas dijeron más que las palabras, ya no era la amiga de Alice, era una mujer para él, una que deseaba con urgencia. Cuando se disponía a volver a besarme, escuchamos a Alice llamándome, me baje de un salto y Salí corriendo, de allí, ya no necesitaba que lo rescaten, la necesitada era yo, si, que me recaten de la locura que quería cometer.

Mi amor por él me llevaría a realizar cualquier cosa. Sólo necesitaba pedírmelo, lo que quisiera y se lo daría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con cariño para aquellas que sueñan con su amor platónico

Rochie Cullen


End file.
